


Iron Virgin

by klonoafan5



Series: FanSongs [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on Iron Infidel, Gen, Hemospectrum Shift, Hivetwist, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Iron Virgin

She bears all of our pain, our burdens deep within

Someday all of her strife will be forgiven

Even though we seem to be beaten

Blood still pumps within our very veins

 

Even when our time will end

Our sins will harm our own kin

Through the pain she will rise up

And defeat the evil within

Even though we seem to be beaten

Breath will lead us to a new direction


End file.
